Reflections and their Audience
by yasiko
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get dinner and a show. LEMON, BoyXBoy


(Disclaimer: don't own Merlin or Arthur, but they are on my Christmas list this year. )

sometimes you just have to write it, no matter how late at night it is.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So... why are we doing this again?" Merlin said while blowing dust from his nose and eyelashes.

His arm strained as he tried to stretch just... a little... farther...

"Because," Giaus sighed as he sorted through a stack of old books, "The Master Librarian is ill and bed ridden and we are of the few servants who have the capacity to read."

He dragged out the last word as he always seemed to do when Merlin asked a question Giaus thoughts was obvious.

Merlin's fingers just brushed the scroll he was reaching for and no matter how much he twiddled his fingers he couldn't get a firm grasp. Sighing he let himself rest his chin on the bookshelf, "No, i mean, why are we cleaning the library for him?"

Dust crawled up his nose and he furrowed his face in the hopes of holding off the inevitable.

Giaus sighed that long-suffering sigh that made Merlin feel guilty even if he hadn't done anything yet.

"Uther has been... restless, as of late. Demanding everything in the castle to be reorganized and sorted. Be glad we are not the ones moving all of the silverware from the cellar to the left wing tower."

"I don't know... if I'm glad or...or..." Every muscle tensed and he tried to pull himself out of the bookshelf before the explosion made an even bigger mess.

"Or what?" Giaus asked right as the sneeze exploded from him, his head slammed into the shelf above him, then slammed back down to crush his nose into the shelf below him. Merlin groaned and rested his head back down.

Giaus chortled.

Nose and head throbbing Merlin started to pull his hand and body from the small space for a much needed break when something fell onto his outstretched hand.

Pulling himself out of the cubby of doom he turned the thin leather bound book over in his hands.

"Oh bother, " Giaus sighed and went to leave the room, "Forgot my spectacles in the bloody kitchen again..."

"Hmmm" Merlin replied as he cracked open the book and scanned the first few pages.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So i come into my chambers after a long hard day of training and hunting with the expectation of a clean room and a hot bath and a faithful attentive servant..." Arthur began as he stood over his bed pulling off his gloves angrily. "Only to find my _manservant lounging on my bed reading_!" He ended in a hiss as he threw his gloves at Merlin's face.

"Hmmm" Merlin said as he turned the page.

"Seriously what are you reading?" Arthur sighed as he sat down beside Merlin on the bed, leaning to read over his shoulder.

Merlin made a panicky sound and rolled away, " uh... a book... Sire." he stumbled as he tried to roll off the bed and put the book away at the same time.

Arthur shot him a look and stood up, shucking his shirt over his shoulders and starting to pull his boots off. " Yes i got that part idiot," he muttered, "You have the amount of time it takes for me to undress for you to prep my bath."

Merlin sighed and longed to use his magic to make the bath just to prove he could, but shuffled over to the fire where the boiling water was simmering, waiting to be poured into the copper tub.

The book dragged at his mind as he poured kettle after kettle into the tub watching as the water swirled around. It wasn't just a book, it was a journal. No name or date, just page after page of spells, some with explanations as to their effects, most just the spell written in a spidery thin hand that was frustrating yet enrapturing at the same time.

Merlin glanced up to see Arthur pulling off his tight pants and he quickly averted his eyes. Merlin may be a prude but Arthur certainly wasn't. He sighed and willed the red stain to leave his cheeks. Naked bodies were naked bodies, he reasoned with himself, anyone would get worked up if people randomly stripped in front of them too.

He hadn't quiet heated enough water and Merlin quickly flashed his eyes to fill the tub to the brim. The water sloshed around and he felt the new spells he had memorized claw at his throat in the need to be tried, tasted.

Sucking in a nervous breath he checked to make sure that Arthur was preoccupied with lying on the bed staring at the ceiling and sighing dramatically every few seconds. Rubbing his hands together he focused on the water and breathed deeply, letting the words that were calling to him drift across his mind. Merlin's gut dropped and he doubled over gasping for breath.

"Good lord Merlin you don't do that much work around here" Arthur said as he pushed Merlin away from the tub and lowered himself into the steaming water.

Merlin wiggled his fingers and glanced around. Nothing seemed different, nothing felt different. Maybe the spell didn't work, maybe the book was filled with gibberish?

Sighing he pushed himself out of his crouch and went to sit back on the edge of the bed, trying not to watch as Arthur ran a soft cloth over his arms and neck. He stared ahead his eyes catching on the mirror that was above the fireplace. It reflected Arthur in the tub and Merlin behind him sitting on the bed. He was about to turn his attention elsewhere but a sudden movement jerked his eyes back.

His refection moved.

Blinking furiously Merlin watched as his reflection stood up slowly from the bed, the room dimming and his reflection seemed to say something. Arthur's reflection laughed tipping his head back and running the soft cloth up his neck languidly.

Merlin twitched and dragged his eyes away to watch as the real Arthur propped his feet on the rim of the tub and starting to furiously scrub his feet.

Jerking back to the mirror Merlin sucked in a quick breath as he saw that his reflection had progressed to kneel behind Arthur's head, running his hands over the reflections shoulders and down its chest into the water. Arthur appeared to moan and drop his head back to rest on the reflection Merlin's shoulder. A knee was drawn up to be exposed from the water.

Merlin's pants tightened and in the overly dense silence of the room he heard his breath pick up. Dear god, he thought, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

The real Arthur set about working a lather into his hair with the soap.

Arthur's reflection was squeezing his eyes shut and working Merlin's reflections hand over and over his nipples as his reflection sucked on Arthur's ear.

Blood rushed downwards and Merlin bit his tongue to hold in a groan. He needed to get out of there, he needed to go find some secluded corner where he could wank and then die of mortification.

"Uh sire..." his voice managed to break halfway through and drifting off into a breathless whisper, " I'll just... go... clean your chain mail... then... yes?" It sounded like someone with a butch and torturous heritage had reached out and put his balls in a vice grip.

Arthur twisted around, soap dripping into his eyes and frowned at Merlin, "Didn't you just do that and why is your face pink?"

Merlin watched as the muscles in Arthur's shoulders strained as he twisted.

"Umm..." he murmured to Arthur's shoulders and blinked.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"It's... hot... in.. here..." He said brokenly as he tried not to watch as his reflection bit down on Arthur's shoulder and ran his fist over and over Arthur's swollen cock. Merlin swallowed audibly and tried to press an innocent look onto his flushed features.

Arthur's reflection was trashing about, running his hands up and down his chest, twisting his nipples every time his hands happened to run into them, his other hand wrapped around Merlin's as he guided the jerks faster and faster.

"Oh god..." slipped past his lips as the two reflections leaned towards one another and shoved their tongues down each others throats, the water churning around in the tub as Arthur's reflection nearly reached completion.

"What is so interesting about your own reflection?" Arthur queried, interest sparking in his eyes as he quickly rinsed the soap from his hair and standing up.

Arthur's reflection stood quickly from the tub and shoving Merlin's reflection back and crawled, dripping, on to his lap. Both their hands working furiously at his erection. Merlin shifted on the bed nearly cumming just from the friction of his pants against his cock. He didn't notice when Arthur came to stand next to him, a towel wrapped around his hips.

He _did_ notice when Arthur sucked in a breath and slumped down onto the bed next to him.

He glanced over to see Arthur's eyes glued to the mirror.

Arthur's reflection was rubbing himself against the still clothed Merlin's tented pants as Merlin's reflection dragged his hands through Arthur's hair and twisted their heads so he could dig his tongue deeper into Arthur's mouth.

"What the..." Arthur breathed. Merlin could feel the heat from Arthur's body through the towel and his clothing. His hands ached to pull himself out of his pants, two seconds and he would cum, maybe if he was quick enough about it Arthur wouldn't even notice his befuddled mind reasoned.

The reflections had somehow managed to wiggle Merlin out of his pants, tho they were trapped down by his knees and now they were fisting themselves together, panting into each others faces, sweat and water dripping and gliding everywhere.

It wasn't Merlin's hand that pulled his aching cock from his pants, he thought it was, but when he looked down to scold his misbehaving hands it was Arthur's tanned hand that he saw digging its thumb into the tip of his cock and squeezing the pre-cum out, stroking it over his shaft.

His spine gave out and he fell backwards onto the bed, his body arching as Arthur swung his leg over Merlin's hips.

" oh god, oh god, oh god..." He cried as he felt his balls tighten and explosions take place behind his eyelids. He came twitching and crying as Arthur rubbed the cum into his skin.

His breathing evened out and the blood finally flowed back to important things like his brain and legs. As he regained feeling in his hands he realized his hands were running up and down Arthur's exposed thighs.

"Wheres the towel?" he murmured, not yet willing to ruin his fantasy by opening his eyes.

"On the floor." Arthur breathed into his chest. Merlin only then realized that Arthur was resting his forehead on Merlin's collar bone.

Merlin peaked his eyes open, looking over Arthur's shoulder he could just see their reflections fast asleep on the floor, wrapped up in each others arms.

"Wait... you saw it too?" Merlin pushed Arthur back up and tried to meet his eyes.

Arthur frowned, " ever since i sat down in the tub." he admitted, starting to rub his unsatisfied erection against Merlin's limp one. "hottest thing I've ever seen in my life, next to your flustered face as you watched it of course." he chuckled.

As Merlin felt the straining of Arthur's thigh muscles under his hands and the blood begin to flow back to its previous loving location, he decided right there that despite the complete and utterly unbelievable turn of events he wouldn't bring up the fact that he could have sworn his mothers life on Arthur's heterosexuality... and his own for that matter.

But hey, Arthur's rutting became more demanding, and his muttered, "Fucking focus Merlin and get me off." was delightfully more distracting and he could wonder all the appropriate questions later.

"Thank you random perverted old book." He breathed as he watched Arthur rub his palms over his nipples and Merlin bit down on Arthur's ear.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

END

~:~:~:~:~:~:~


End file.
